All About Jeneil
by Nickka
Summary: A beautiful stranger from a far country comes to Genoa City to find out the truth about herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A pretty stranger from a fan country comes to Genoa City to find out the truth about herself.**

**A/N: Have a nice reading and enjoy. And please let me know what you think. Thank you :)**

**Diclaimer: Jeneil is mine :)**

* * *

**ALL ABOUT JENEIL 1.**

It was a pleasant day in Genoa City. The sun was shining and people were taking long walks and resting at the parks. Exhausted from the long flight from Paris, with a little black backpack on her hand, a brown haired, tall young woman walked quickly along the streets of this city which she had never been before. She was looking for an exact address, based on a description which had lead her to the tall imposing building near the city center.

Her name was Jeneil Dumond. She was French. 19-year-old fashion student from Paris… Brown hair, brown eyes… She was rather tall and seemed very pretty. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater and she was carrying only $15 of cash.

She was anxious, but also excited. She was looking for someone whom she had never met before. Having come all the way from Paris, just to meet this person, she had thought it was the right thing to visit her at work. But now finally being there, she read the dashing sign that read "CEO", and sneaked a peak inside through the office door, she decided it wasn't a good idea.

The person inside was sitting on her desk, busily reading, signing some papers, talking on the phone. She seemed well-dressed, successful and charismatic. Jeneil felt embarrassed, looking at her own clothes; they were old and casual. Her hair was a mess. Her face darkened even more. She knew it was a bad idea to come here. Sadly, she turned back and started walking away.

On the way out, her eyes caught a sign which read Fenmore's Boutique. She was a hundred percent sure that one of the Fenmore sisters was in her office, but there was still a chance that the other one could be there. _"Why not?"_ she thouhgt to herself; she needed a job anyway. She slowly, but very anxiously, walked in the boutique and asked,

"Hello, is Lauren Fenmore here?"

One of the staff members walked inside to get Lauren. A couple of minutes later, Jeneil was smiling at Lauren Fenmore.

"Hi," Laurn greated warmly, "how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is…" she suddenly stopped. She knew she couldn't give them her real name. She needed to think of something, really quick! "…uh, my name is Jennifer Renard. I… I was wondering if you could give me a job here."

"A job?" Lauren was surprised. Honestly, her appearance did not seem right for a fashion job. She couldn't help herself but scan her from head to foot with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh," Jeneil smiled awkwardly, "I know what you think," she shyly pointed her clothes, "this is actually not my style. I kind of had to rush out of my house.. you know to catch my flight. And all my clothes are back in Paris, so…"

Lauren didn't seem to be convinced. But there was something with this girl that just made her want to get to know her.

"I'm a fashion student in Paris!" Jeneil spoke again with a high tone as if trying to convince Lauren.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, IFA" Jeneil smiled, "I was working on the fashion display of my last creation when I decided to come to Genoa City."

"What on earth brought you here in Genoa City?" Lauren asked.

Jeneil didn't want to talk about it. She desperately needed to change the subject.

"Oh look," she cried in joy, as she walk to the displayers, "these are Vera Wang, right? I love her style. She has a beautiful line. Simple but special…"

Jeneil turned back to look at Lauren and was impressed by the look on her face.

"Okay look," Lauren spoke, "usually my sister and I decide together when we take on a new employee. But this time I will make an exception. I don't think Jill would mind. But do you really want to work here?"

"Yes, yes I do. Very much!" Jeneil smiled childishly, "…I do"

"Well alright then, welcome to the Fenmore's Jennifer" Lauren smiled back, as she reached her hand out.

"You can call me Jen" she said, shaking Lauren's hand with pleasure.

* * *

Who is Jeneil? R&R please...

**REVIEWS MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL ABOUT JENEIL 2.**

Several days passed so quickly. Jen's life had begun to take another turn, to improve into a complicated path.

She really liked Genoa City. Her boyfriend back in Paris had sent some of her belongings to Genoa City for her, and _she already had found an apartment_ and was all settled now. Working very hard at the boutique, Jen was very popular at work. She was liked by the staff and Lauren was very pleased with her.

Due to Jill's busy schedule, she hadn't had the chance to officially meet the other Fenmore sister yet. But as a matter of fact, Jen was really interested in her and she tried to gather every information about Jill Fenmore. She even tried and listened in her conversations with customers or the other employees and even the conversations with Lauren without getting seen by anyone. Jeneil was literally obsessed with Jill. She knew sooner or later she had to talk to her face to face.

Finally it occured in a really strange way. It was an early hour of friday morning, Jen was rearranging the displayers when Jill Fenmore rushed inside the boutique with a manila envelope in her hand. She seemed furious but Jen could tell that she was also a little scared and sad. Jill didn't notice Jen, and simply walked and sat alone on the couch. Dropping her head into her hands, she allowed herself a good long cry before finally hearing a weak voice coming from behind her. It was Jen, standing behind the couch with a worried expression on her face, not knowing what to do.

"Who the hell are you?" Jill looked at her, shocked.

"I… uh… I'm…" Jen was struggling to find the right words.

"Oh, yeah! You are the new girl Lauren hired. Sorry I didn't know you're here. Jenny right?" she was embarrassed.

"Jen... My name is Jen" she spoke softly, "but Miss Fenmore, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It's just a little someting that bothers me" Jill smiled shyly as she turn back and stared at the manila envelope again.

Jen slowly walked to the couch and sat next to her, looking at her face but very careful not to touch her, "Miss Fenmore, I'm sorry but, it didn't seem so little to me" she smiled, demanding.

"You know what, Jen," Jill sighed as she lowered her head and started to play with her fingers lightheadedly, "It's not. It's something, something about my son, Billy".

"You have a son?" Jen asked.

"I have three" Jill smiled, "Billy is the youngest."

"So what about him?" Jen asked again, risking to go too far. She needed to know. Besides, seeing Jill like this, kind of broke her heart.

"You know, this is a long story" Jill told, looking at her in the eye. She felt some kind of strange relation. It was like seeing herself through a looking glass.

Jen smiled warmly, "I understand if you don't want to share it with me. I'm just a stranger. But if you need someone to listen, just know that I am here".

"How much do you love your mother?" suddenly Jill asked, adjusting herself on the couch to turn to face Jen.

"I… I don't have a mother" Jen stated matter of factly.

Jill groaned regretfully, "Oh lord, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I never knew her. She died while giving birth to me. But it's a mother, you know, I would love to have one. Why did you ask?"

"I try to understand young people. Billy doesn't love me as a mother" she smiled harshly.

"Oh, come on! People do love their mothers, Miss Fenmore. I'm sure he loves you. I would!... I… I mean, I would love mine… if… I had one!" Jen spoke, her cheeks turning red, "He does love you, trust me!"

"You really think so?" Jill asked.

"Yeah!" Jen replied without thinking.

"You know, I think I believe you. Thank you, Jan" Jill smiled, "and you call me Jill!"

"Okay.."

"Okay, so we have tons of work to do!" Jill said quickly, grabbing Jen by her hand and stood up, "Let's get started!"

They made their ways to the counters and displayers with huge grins on their faces. In a strange way, they both enjoyed their conversation very much.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! thnx**


End file.
